Cassandra
Cassandra is an unusual demon of an unidentified species known for her vast knowledge and her insatiable sexual for humans, be they male or female. Her temper has earned her a fearsom reputation in several countries and civilations from the time of her creation. She operates in similar ways to crossroads demons but thinks herself above them. Personality While there's nothing particularly evil about Cassandra it is safe to say her intentions are generally less than pure. She picks the side that's leaning towards her own (usually temporary) ideals, often causing mayhem in her wake when she quickly turns on previous allies only to come trotting back when it benefits her. On top of her overall flightiness there is her temper, which is dangerous above all else. When in a rage the demon's nails will form talons nearing two inches long and she will spout scaled wings - during this time her face will go gaunt and her eyes will flash red briefly. She has been known to cause severe destruction and mayhem in this state, and to (usually) find the outcome amusing once she's been calmed. Generally she is only severely angered when put in direct danger or when severely harmed beyond immediate repair. Most often Cassandra is a coy demon with a dark sense of humor and a quick tongue. She's sensual, sexual, and nearly ingenious with a brain full of knowledge that could fill volumes. She's ready to share, as well - for a price. She feeds on the souls of the desperate and willing, those seeking answers no matter the cost. Her presence - if she so chooses - can spark lustfulness in any emotionally weakened man or woman; only those of tremendous willpower tend to ward off the trance. Generally her thrall is unneeded an she flaunts her body and her intentions willingly as a form of amusement. With her near infinite knowledge she finds it detrimental to be a liar and always tells the truth, however she generally twists it into riddles or roundabout and confusing means. She takes vengeance out upon those who lie to her. History Cassandra was borne from the ash of an honest man slain in battle and the spilled blood of the viking man who killed him. Her demonic form rose to Earth and examined it's surroundings, quickly adopting a more socially acceptable form. Cassandra, she was dubbed - a name that was never given but rather picked around the mid fourteenth century. She'd gone by many named prior, given to her by small-minded and dull villagers and countrymen she encountered that lived to tell their tales. She traversed the centuries, bedding men and women and feeding on the souls of those who sought knowledge and wisdom. Cassandra sought out only the wisest in her travels, happening upon a young king of a small and long forgotten country in the year 1439. The boy was desperate for his answers and so she gave him what he desired only to be cursed by a wizard and locked away in her home of hell. The stay was torturous, lasting centuries and leaving her starved and seemingly drowning in her own mind. It wasn't until 2010, when that the texts to summon her were found and used, that she was finally freed from her prison and given the opportunity to roam the earth again. Initially she delighted in the newfound thirst for knowledge in the common era, but the threat of hunters quickly became all too real and she was forced to slow her mayhem to a near crawl. Eager to sink her teeth into something she's on their side - for now - to gain a bit of footing and their lenience. A girl has got to eat, after all. Category:Hell Category:Demons Category:Characters